


it's all your fault (you called me beautiful)

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	1. Chapter 1

He remembers their first kiss vividly, he calls on the memory when he needs inspiration. In the hallway, roaring of the drunken crowd quieting his racing heart he could hear all the way in his ears. "You heard me" Rafa laughed, wiggling a little. He was trapped between his arms, blinded by a toothy smile.

"Say it again" Daveed laughed, smelling strong like sweat and whatever liquor he had been gulping. He hadn't wanted to chicken out, he owed it to the other man. "Cmon say it" he leaned in, voice dropping an octave in Rafa's ear just to see him shiver.

"I love you" the words faint over the echoing thump of the dj booth, he can see a droplet of sweat he wants nothing more to lick. Right here, in front of everyone. The club is hot, they're both sticky, but in the right Daveed's eyes look like they're all pupil, inky black. 

"I can't hear you"

"Cmon 'veed" 

"I can't hear you Rafael"

"Just shut up and kiss me"

 

 

 

They kiss slower. They kiss slower because it had been the thing to remind Daveed that the world was bigger than the theatre, even if the world came to his door. They kiss slower to remind Daveed where he came from. Rafa is the bay, Rafa is water and light and cheap tacos with even cheaper beer. 

He takes the initiative , cupping the stubbled chin in his palm and pulling the smaller man to him. First time they'd gone to bed together he spent time tracing his bruise colored veins in his arms and down his legs until Rafa whimpered. "I got you" he murmured drunk on emotions and more cheap beer "I got you"

 

 

 

He takes his time now. Daveed has a trainer and more photo shoots. His shoulders are broader and he walks around the house shirtless when he's home now. Waist slimmer, god bless the personal stylist who.rangled him in and reminded him he's an adult.

He gets to unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie, hands smoothing over tshirt and muscle. Appreciate the curve of his arms, their laughter when he flexes, they know that's for him, for Rafa. 

He covers him with kisses, chuckles when Daveed tugs on his hair to remind him he's ticklish there.


	2. Chapter 2

He touched her like she was porcelain, breakable and she always laughed at him with a patience he was sure only a saint would have. "Look at me Rafa. For the thousandth time" her eyes locked with his until they were nodding together and laughing. "You're not glass" they spoke together.

He let her kiss him quiet, his hands at the small of her back. He liked her skin, toasted almond colored skin, felt as soft as it looked. He'd never been all that attracted to delicate looking women, but then he heard her laugh. Real honest from the gut laugh. And when Pippa met his eyes, hers still wet from laughing so hard, he handed her his heart to keep.

 

 

It's a little messy, all the traveling. He waits for her to be angry, tell him to fuck off after missing the last two dates because he couldn't be in town. He saves those conversations for the pet names and terms of endearment. Even after all the "baby"'s and "my girl" (even though, he reminds her, it's a stupid saying because she's very much a woman and he likes. That's her cue to tell him to shut up.) He still sends flowers, and she still forgives him.

 

 

"Go" Daveed laughs, always laughing because it's been awhile since he's seen his friend so flustered over a woman. Reminds him a little of Charlie Brown around the Little Red Haired Girl. "Quit stalling and go already!"

 

 

He's in love and it reads on his face as he stands outside her apartment building looking up at her shadow hidden by her one lamp he made her swear she'd buy another, it'd wreck her eyes. She tells him they need to talk via text. Her voice was cheery and light when they talked but it didn't erase the brick at the pit of his stomach.

He remembers their first kiss, at a cast party. She smelled like fruit juice and rum and swayed a little as she walked to him. She looked like she was dancing, long arms graceful at her sides. She had walked up and just kissed him, sobering him up fast. It was a 6th grade kiss, a peck of lips and she kept walking.

But she kept coming back, like hell he was going to move and miss out. She cupped his face as the apartment started to empty and stroked his scratchy stubble with silken palms. "Come home with me. " she had whispered loud enough to be heard over the music , and fell asleep on the taxi ride home.

 

 

He touched her like porcelain, when really she was like lava, bubbling and searing under calloused hands. He moved too slow and it made her jumpy. A jumpy he could always fix with.kisses. Kisses til her lips were pink and swollen, kisses like he was trying to steal her heart.

Sometimes she let him undress her, holding her breath so.she could hear every whimper and soft prayer to the Heaven's for.letting him have this very moment. Sometimes she made him sit on his hands and watch her undress herself, swaying of hips and the roll of her shoulders he watched hungrily.


End file.
